Captivate
by angelwolf123
Summary: She expected a monster, but found a man instead. Fem!NarutoXHumanoid!Kurama


_**Captivate**_

**A/N**: Hello there! Thank you for viewing my story! If you were looking for some Fem!Naruto/Human-form!Kyuubi action, this is the place for you! Note, also, that Naruto is a girl here. And, if there is any further confusion, Kurama will be male. ;)

Also, to my previous readers; you win. I've decided to make the chapters longer. Check the bottom of this for the update.

**Warnings:**

-Coarse language

-Suggestive themes

-Violence?

-Genderbending

-Spoilers?

* * *

**Encounter**

Kurama had almost forgotten what it was like to be alive.

The screams of the scattering mortals, the crunch of buildings. The winds, spurred by the thrashing of nine tails, rushed through his fur. It was a gross parody of freedom; Madara's detestable Sharingan held him as surely as any seal. But, the Kyuubi would take what he could.

He held no sympathy for the pain of man. In fact, Kurama relished it. The demon's heart pounded with mad desire, a lust for blood that could not be quelled with the destruction of a single village.

More. He wanted more.

But of course, everything was over in a instant. The roaring inferno of vitality that had been Kurama was torn in two, and snuffed out as easily as any candle flame.

They intended to seal him within eight pounds of newborn flesh. How insulting.

But any small satisfaction he garnered from the simultaneous deaths of both the one responsible for his imprisonment, and his previous host, was quickly lost in the tides of the Kyuubi's despair. The sudden loss of liberty stripped him bare; more-so than any continued imprisonment ever could.

_Ah_, he mused. _Ensnared by a mere human pup_.

* * *

**_12 years into the future..._**

So, she was probably gonna die. For some reason the Pervy Sage had decided to push her off of a cliff and_ hey-guess-what-the-old-man-is-fucking-crazy_!

Stomach long since dropped, the twelve year-old's long blonde hair whipped about, stinging her cheeks and threatening to break loose from their pigtails.

At the speed the blonde was plummeting, her screams were torn from her throat before she had the chance to properly hear them. Naruto could claw and cling as much as she liked; the rocky surfaces of the canyon were coated in some sort of slime and gave no friction or foothold.

Well, shit.

But then something clicked. Darkness enveloped the twelve-year old, locking into place with a strange kind of certainty.

_Plip_.

It was the steady sound of a leaky water faucet... only amplified. Echoes whispered of empty space, pooled liquids, and hard walls. Naruto's blue eyes flickered open, and she rose with an uncharacteristic grace. Though her place of awakening appeared to be an underground labyrinth of sorts, the blonde felt oddly at ease.

Entranced, even.

Disregarding the sputtering crack lights and flooded stone passageways, the kunoichi began to move forward. She continued, drawn by the rumbling of distant growls... for at this point it was quite clear these events were taking place within the confines of her own mind. Naruto turned a corner, entering a spacious room, the back wall containing the biggest cage she'd seen in her entire life.

Admittedly, 'cage' would be putting it lightly. It was a massive structure of imprisonment; heavy metal bars stretching high into the air, reaching the lifted ceiling. Two fortified gates locked by a single paper seal.

An empty, empty room. Where everything else in the world had been constructed of Naruto, this was different. A feeling of desolation hung heavy in the air, and the blonde couldn't place this feeling of... foreignness. Whatever lurked within the darkness of captivity, it wasn't any inner demon of her own making.

The rumbling quieted to a purr. "_Little girl... come closer_."

What? Naruto's solar plexus twisted, recoiling automatically. Something was off. However, it'd take more than an ominous feeling to psyche out this future Hokage. The kunoichi stood her ground, warily eying the darkness between the bars.

"_Little girl_..." The call came again, and the blonde tried not to laugh. Like hell she'd go to him. But... could this voice possibly be...? Naruto stifled a gulp, and took a slow, measured step forward. If her suspicions were correct...

A near-white, long-fingered hand slipped through the cage, stretching towards her. Naruto blinked. A human?

Wait. No.

Those fingernails looked an awful lot like claws.

She frowned, and second hand appeared, resting against one of the massive prison bars. The remainder of this unknown figure remained hidden in the shadows, setting aside the occasional, unnerving glints of red somethings.

The outstretched pointer-finger curled, beckoning. His words were little more than a low murmur. "..._do you wish to be devoured_?"

Uh.

Naruto froze midstep, before beginning to slowly backpedal. Her blue eyes, now wide, fixated on the cement floor. Okay... so maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all. She should probably leave. This dude was being creepy as hell, and not in a familiar, Jiraya manner. But, she didn't get far before a bubbling, hissing substance the color of blood practically glowed out of the corner of Naruto's vision.

The 12 year-old jerked her head up in alarm. It was oozing out from between the bars of the cage, directly beneath the prisoner. Naruto's throat tightened in understanding, and her retreat came to a premature end. "That chakra..." Oh, she fuckin' _knew_ it.

Her gaze hardened, shifting to glare directly those gleaming orbs of red she thought could be his eyes. The kunoichi's head cocked to the side, jaw setting in that stubborn manner. "Oi... you're '_that guy_', aren't you?"

Silence.

"...figured it out, have you?" The outstretched hand curled into a fist, returning to the darkness. Naruto's nose wrinkled in confusion. Now, it wasn't like she was the expert, but... "Say, aren't you supposed to be some sort of fox?"

A gleaming, fang-filled smirk. "What makes you think I'm not?"

The twelve year-old gave the remaining hand a look of stark disbelief. The demon that made her life hell could at least have been cool-looking. He was just some dude. Talk about a rip-off! She yawned. "You have some chompers; big deal. I've seen grandmas with sharper teeth than you."

"Be grateful I can't kill you." The room rumbled with the implied threat in his voice.

Naruto gaped for only a moment before she scoffed. "Pfft. I don't answer to you, old man; I'm the landlord around here, believe it."

"Is that so?" The demon's grip on the confining iron bar tightened.

The twelve year-old only grinned, and proudly jabbed a thumb at her beloved orange jacket. "Yeah! This is my body, and I'm letting you live here. You owe me rent, Fox. As payment I'll be taking your chakra!"

Scarlet eyes narrowed, pupils nothing more than slits. "...you certainly are _brave_, little girl." The Kyuubi hissed. "Very well. I will reward you, and grant your request. It would be a pity if you died after coming this far."

As he spoke, the crimson chakra spread, bubbling under the kunoichi's feet. Naruto looked down in alarm, but the malevolent substance continued its advance, enveloping her before she had the chance to scream.

* * *

**A/N:***sighs* I hope you people are happy now. Basically, each chapter is going to be an encounter between her and Kurama. I'll be mostly going off of canon events at first, taking liberties and inventing my own every once and a while. Therefore, chapter lengths will fluctuate depending on the event size, ranging from a 500 word minimum to three times this chapter.

This is a NarutoXKyuubi romance fic, so it won't involve external events until they become relevant. Remember to review! ;-;

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I can't even draw Naruto, let alone own him.


End file.
